Dear Arthur
by Gemzstone
Summary: America's really done it this time! During an argument with England he said things he shouldnt and has really upset the Brit. Seeing he had hurt his favorite gentlemen, America decides enough is enough and starts to write a letter of apology. Not only for the other day but for every other time he has hurt him. But what does he write? As a simple sorry wont cut it this time round.


_Dear Iggy,_

'_**Na that's not right'**_

_Dear England,_

'_**That's too formal'**_

_Dear Arthur,_

'_**That's more like it'**_

America was sat in his study surrounded by piles upon piles of screwed up balls of paper. The blue eyed teen had been sat at his desk for hours trying to write down an apology for England but he just didn't know what to write, but he knew if he went to him in person and spoke his apology. Well he would just say something stupid and make things worse, so writing a letter was his best option. The thing is though, what does he write!? He can't just put a simple sorry and everything will be ok again, he pushed England too far this time, he said things he knew would upset the other, nasty things. America knew he shouldn't of said them but he was just so tired and frustrated with everything, that he took everything out on poor old England, and what made things worse was the look on England's face once everything had been said. It just broke the Americans heart to see his former care taker look so hurt, and because of him! Always because of him, America felt guilty for all the pain he caused the Briton. He always used to laugh, always used to smile. But after that day, he never saw England truly smile again. Sure he would laugh and smile when it was appropriate but America could tell it was fake, but America wanted to change that, so to be honest this apology had a lot more meaning to the American.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

"**Uuuugh I'm not getting anywhere with this!"** America screwed up yet another letter and threw it at the trash can which was already filled with other failed attempts. He leans back in his chair and rubs at his eyes pushing his glasses further up his face.

"**Why is it so hard to write a damn letter!" **he sighed. Glancing at the clock he realised it was almost ten to midnight.

"**Shit man! I've been trying to write an apology for almost four hours. I think it's time for a break. I haven't eaten since lunch and I'm starved."**

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

After grabbing a can of coke and a burger he made his way back to his study when something caught his eye. Putting everything down he grabbed for the object that caught his attention.

"**What's THIS doing here?" **the object in his hand was of a dog tag that he presumed England must have dropped. On closer expectation he could see the name Arthur Kirkland on one and on the other Alfred F Jones. Both contained the usual information on them, but on the back of the one that held America's name something was engraved on it.

"_**I will always come back to ya"**_

Reading this made America smile as he remembered the incident that lead to him giving his dog tag to England. The one day he truly saw him smile.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

It was World War Two and America had finally joined the war. The Allies were at a meeting and like usual nothing went to plan. China and France were "discussing" who's food was better while Russia sat on Canada thinking he was a chair. But what really disrupted the meeting was the argument between Britain and America.

"**Why are you treating me like a child!"**

"**Because you are ONE!"**

"**m going on this mission weather you like it or not England!" **

"**No you bloody won't, you haven't even thought this idea through you git" **

"**I have too!" **

"**You can't drive across the Atlantic Ocean and surprise attack Germany! This ideas worse than painting Mount Fuji red!"**

"**That was one mistake, let it go! And I'm not driving there I'm taking my fighter planes and we will surprise them from the seas and skies with subs and planes."**

"**And what if you get shot down idiot" **

"**UGH! We've discussed this….. We both know I am capable enough to take Germany on. So why won't you let me?"**

"**Because you are not ready to fight in a war America, you are still just a child. You are not capable enough to look after yourself!"**

"**I am too Britain, I think I proved that when I kicked your ass in the Revolutionary War! I'm even stronger than you ever were and you know it!"**

Everything in the room went dead silent as every nation stared at the two English speaking nations. They knew the two liked to argue but this was taking it on a whole new level. They were standing on dangerous grounds and they knew it. Not even France had a snide remark for the two.

"**You take that back!"**

"**No"**

"…**."**

"…**."**

"**Do you know what fine go ahead with your stupid plan, get yourself killed, see if I care!"**

"**Fine I will, and I bet I will pull this off, you wait and see. And then we will see who's right!"**

They both glared at each other one more time before they both made for different exits (luckily this conference room had more than one door) both slamming the fragile wood.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

Unfortunately England was right America hadn't thought his plan through very well. The Axis powers had received entail on the mission and were ready for them. America's plane was shot out of the sky and plummeted to the ocean. America closed his eyes and waited for impact, thoughts of the plucky Brit and how he was right raced through his mind. The last thing he murmured before he blacked out was.

"**I'm sorry Arthur"**

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

"**I'm sorry sir but somehow the Axis found out about America's plan and ambushed His squad near the tropics. His plane was shot down, presumably dead. I'm sorry sir."**

England stood there in horrified silence.

'_**America….dead! No it can't be the idiot didn't actually go get himself killed did he?'**_

"**He can't be dead!? That's not possible. He's a nation, he can't just die!"**

"**We are doing everything we can to look for him sir but chances are slim. It doesn't look good sir."**

"**Poppycock! I will go look for him myself. He can't be dead, I won't allow it."**

And with that England went racing out the room to look for the young American, he may not be his charge anymore but he was still important to him.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

America woke up to find that he had washed ashore onto some uncharted island.

"**Great just what I need"**

After getting himself together and seeing no way of escape (_there wasn't even a china town here_) he set off to look for supplies and shelter. It's not like he hasn't been stranded before, but this will be the first time on his own.

That night he curled up in his hand made leaf bed and looked up at the stars.

'_**I wonder what Arthur's doing right now? Probably telling everyone that he told me so, I wouldn't mind if he was saying that to me right now. it would mean I wouldn't be so alone…..but he probably doesn't even care that I'm gone, he probably hates me….I did say some mean things to him…..I never did get to apologise to you huh, I wander if I ever will, or if he would even forgive me.' **_

A tear escaped his eye at the thought of not seeing the green eyed Brit again.

"**I will find a way home to you Artie and then I will apologise, I promise."**

And with that America fell asleep.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

"**AMERICA?!"**

"**ALFRED?! WHERE ARE YOU?"**

England was stood on an abandoned island searching frantically for the blue eyed teen. It's been three days since England set out to look for the loud American; he's been missing almost a week now. All he wanted to do was find the boy and bring him home. He knows he's alive he saw the SOS made of stones on the beach, so he has to be here.

England thought he had looked everywhere and was about to give up when he heard a cry, he spun around to face the direction of the sound and before he knew it he was racing through the jungle.

'_**I'm coming Alfred!'**_

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

America was again searching for supplies when he fell out a tree, seeing he had cut his hand he made his way over to a crystal clear pond to wash his hand. After sitting there for ten minutes he yelled out in frustration.

"**UGH! I'M SICK OF THIS! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"**

"…**.. no one's ever gunna find me are they!?…. Why didn't I listen to him, he was right….I was being an idiot"**

Out of frustration America hit his reflection in the pool.

"**I wish Iggy was here he'd know what to do"**

As the water started to settle England's face appeared in the pool.

"**ENGLAND?! …ugh I wish I could just apologise to you already…*sigh* I'm sorry England….You were right, I was an idiot I should of listened to you but I just wanted to prove myself and…..I'm really sorry…god I wish we never had that stupid fight then this wouldn't of happened, I wouldn't of been distracted thinking about you and how I upset you. If I wasn't constantly thinking about that then the plane wouldn't of…...*sigh* ha I wish I could see you again…believe it or not I miss you Arthur….I want to go home…"**

A tear rolled down his cheek and into the pond and then Britain was gone.

"**ARTHUR! Don't go! Don't leave me!"**

"**Please don't cry Alfred I'm right here, I've come to take you home lad."**

A hand rested on his shoulder, he spun around to come face to face with the man he was begging not to go, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"**IGGY! YOU'RE HERE! IT'S REALLY YOU….right?!"**

After some slight hesitation America launched himself at the Brit and hugged him for dear life and after a while the shocked Brit hugged him back letting his bangs hide his faceas tears of joy slipped down his cheek. They stayed like that in blissful silence until England decided to break it.

"**I'm sorry too…" **the Brit whispers, causing the younger blonde to pull away slightly.

"**huh"**

"**I'm sorry too."** Englandmumbled louder this time as he tried to avoid eye contact, his cheeks reddening.

"**Sooo you don't hate me?" **The American asked confused.

"**Of course I don't, idiot!...I knew you were ready to fight I was just being too stubborn to let you go. I helped raise you! No matter how many years pass no matter how much you grow, I'm still going to see that boy who came running to me at night asking for protection from the monsters. Your important to me Al and when they said you might be dead well…I'm sorry ok, now dry those eyes will you." **England once more tried to hide his blushing face.

A chuckle escaped from America's lips as he did what he was told.

"**Apology accepted! So how did you even find me anyway?"**

"**How did we find you? Well basically we did it by tracking the last co-ordinates that your plane was spotted, and then searched every island close by to find you, it took me days…if you hadn't of yelled I would of left without you." **England trailed off ashamed to think he almost left the poor boy here to rot.

"**Oh I see!…..um England?" **America asked distractedly as it was rather quite.

The soft response partially bought England out of his self-loathing. Making him face the lad once more.

"**hmm?"**

"**uuummmm how long was you standing there for? Before you spoke I mean!" **America said this as he looked at his hands while playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

"**I was there quite a while actually, I heard it all." **A smirk appeared on the elders face as it was Americas turn to turn red, his eyes wide.

"**haha don't worry about it lad, it will be our little secret. Now come one there's a boat waiting for us to take us home." **England ruffled Americas hair then held a hand out for the teen, which he gladly took.

"***gasp* America your hurt!"**

"**huh? Oh yeah I cut it falling from a tree." **He said nonchalantly.

"**Idiot! So that's why you yelled, I thought….never mind, let me see your hand."**

"**It's fine, I'm already covered with injuries what's another one?" **The taller one just shrugged but let England see his hand anyway.

"**It could get infected git." **The shorter blonde pulled out a pocket hanky and tied it around America's hand.

"**There! That should do for now, we will get you looked at properly once on the boat." **And without letting go of America's hand he pulled him to the boat, not willing to let him go. America just followed in silence happy that things between him and England were okay again, and decided he actually preferred the caring side of England.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

Once on the boat they both stared out at the sun set from the deck.

"**Hey England….thanks"**

"**For what?" **

"**For coming to find me, even though you don't really have the money to do that kinda thing right now."**

"**Any time lad, I will always fight for you, but don't you dare scare me like that again!" **he replied with a shake of the head

Both stood in silence as England gave a quick look over the American, as he remembered how frightened he looked by the pool of water.

"…**.…..so you were pretty lonely on that island huh?"**

"…**..Yeah, it was horrible, but do you know what was even more scary"**

"**No what?"**

"…**..the thought of never seeing you again…I-I mean you always know what to do in these situations and well your right I am just a kid…"**

England turned to look at him staying motionless for a minute shocked at the boy's words, both containing a blush on their cheeks. After England willed his away he then came back to his senses as an idea came to mind. Taking off his dog tag he took one of his tags and started scratching something into the back of it. America just stood and watched; confusion spread across is still rosy face.

"**Um, England? What are you doing?**

"…**you're not a kid for being scared America…. Its normal to be scared, especially being trapped, defenceless on an island on your own. I know what it's like to forever be alone….it isn't nice…. And well this is my promise to you…if you ever get in to a situation like this again you don't need to be scared, as I promise that I will always fight to bring you home….you will always have a piece of me as a reminder. Because….well…I care for you lad, always have."**

His Blush returning, England handed America the dog tag he scratched into, America took it and looked at what he wrote.

'_I will always fight for you'_

It was Americas turn to be silent, a smile gracing his lips, and soon he was doing the same. He took off one of his dog tags and replaced it with England's. And started to scratch into the back of his own one. Once done he handed his to England's.

"**And I promise you no matter where I go I will always come back for ya"**

England accepted the others ID tag and turned it over to read the back, a genuine smile graced his lips.

'_I will always come back to ya'_

"**haha you better git, and it's you not ya."** He said with a chuckle, which lead to America copying the motion.

"**Whatever, you get what it means."** He said with a pout, both stood there laughing at each other as for once they enjoyed the others company, there tags glistening in the fading sun.

And ever since that day they never took their dog tags off, both wearing one of the other persons dog tags, a silent promise to each other.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

America was back at his desk looking at his own dog tag as he eats. Even back then they had some pretty bad arguments, but could always overcome them, this necklace proved that. With a new determination America finished eating the rest of his burger and started to write the apology letter once more, finally knowing what he wanted to say.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

After what seemed like forever, America had finally finished.

Once he reread it a smile graced his lips. Proud of what he had written. Grabbing England's necklace he looked at it once more.

"**I promise I won't cause you pain anymore Iggy, it will be a new start."**

A yawn escaped the tired Americans lips as he noted it was the early hours of the morning, too tired to go upstairs Americas eyes slowly started to close as he drifted off to sleep, still clutching England's necklace.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

"**Ugh, that stupid American not opening his door for his own guest, the wanker should be up, it's ten in the bloody morning, stupid lazy American I know he's here his car is in the drive way."**

After England's and America's argument yesterday, England had stormed home but when the green eyed blonde finally got there he realised his dog tags were missing. After searching his house for the object he concluded they must be at America's. However considering it was late at night he decided he would pay the teen a visit the next morning to look for the object, even though he didn't even want to face the boy, but still the ID tags were important to him and he considered that he was going to have to face the American sooner or later. It left him the rest of the night to think about what happened.

And this is where we are now. England came over to America's house and was stood there for a good 10-15 minutes banging on his door. Fed up with not getting a response from the younger nation, England searched for the hidden house key. Seeing this as a blessing in disguise for not having to face the American, but he was still pretty miffed at having to stand out in the cold for god knows how long. Once inside the Brit was still ranting while he searched each room for the American and the object he originally came for, until he came across Americas study.

The light was still on which confused the Brit, the taller of the two hated paper work (everyone knew that) and would avoid the study if he could. After taking a deep breath and was going through what was going to say in his head (he still felt awkward from their fight yesterday) England gently knocked on the door as he slowly opened it. Once he could see the room clearly he was shocked by how messy the room was, screwed up pieces of paper laid everywhere across the floor forming a trail to the desk which was in worse shape. Paper covered the desk from plain paper to ones covered in ink, England was appalled until his eyes fell upon the American who was slumped over his desk, his head rested on his arms, glasses still on his face as he quietly snored away. He looked a right state and couldn't have been comfortable. But still a sad smile graced the Brit's lips as this sight brought him back to when the teen was still a colony and would fall asleep where ever he fell. The doting side of the Brit took over as he removed America's glasses and placed a blanket on his broad shoulders. He petted at the Americans messy blonde hair and removed a few stray strands of gold from his face. And then England's bushy brows knitted together as he saw the Americans face clearly for the first time, dark circles accompanied the puffy eyes of the teen, his cheeks rosy and warm, and where his usual smile was it was replaced with a frown. The sight pulled at England's heart seeing the American look so…troubled, and because of him maybe? He hated causing this person he loved so much so much pain.

He couldn't take seeing him like that and was about to wake the land of the free to find out what's wrong and apologise for yesterday when something caught his eye. His name was written on an envelope, it was his human name as well. Out of curiosity England grabbed for the envelope. After debating whether to open it or not _'he probably knows more than one Arthur' he debated_, but his human senses took over and skilfully he opened it without it looking like it had, after all he was one of the top spies in the world. Opening a simple letter with it still looking as good as new was one of his best skills, how else was he going to find out the important things going on in his country.

Once the envelope was open he pulled out a letter and saw a scrawl he could easily recognise as America's handwriting, but why was the letter addressed to him? He looked at the American slightly confused before he started to read.

_Dear Arthur,_

_Well, what can I say, I'm sorry for yesterday would be a good start I guess. I said some horrible things that shouldn't have been said, but I've just been so tired and frustrated with what's going on in my country. Well that isn't the point. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you and I truly am sorry. _

_It won't stop playing around in my head. When I saw that look on your face it bought me back to that day we were stood on a muddy field and you pointed a gun at me. The look of hurt and betrayal that was in your eyes, well it just broke my heart. And then I couldn't stop thinking about back then. _

_You may not believe me when I say this but I never wanted to hurt you back then Arthur, honestly I didn't. You ask me so many times why I broke away from you and I never gave you an honest answer. I led you to believe it's what my people wanted and that I believed that I thought they were right in what they did. _

_Yes, I did want to break away from you, I didn't totally agree with how you ran my country at that point but believe me when I say I didn't agree with them when they threw your tea off the ships. I didn't like the war one bit. But if it meant I could become a country at the end of it so be it. _

England stood there staring at the letter tears sprung to his eyes, the war of independence wasn't his favourite subject to talk about let alone read what said person thought on the subject. However since there was still more to read he followed the saying of his country. He kept calm and carried on reading.

_Cus the reason I wanted to become a country so bad was so I could be as great as you and be your hero for a change. Make you proud. Be an equal._

_You helped raised me, you taught me right from wrong, you were my hero Arthur you always came to my rescue, you always protected me. And when you would always come home injured and covered in blood, well I made a promise to myself back then, that I would follow in your footstep and become a great nation like you. Even surpass you cus then I'd be strong enough to protect you from the others, you would never have to suffer again._

_However I became your suffering, I was the one hurting you. Ever since the day I saw you fall to your knee's. You were never the same, I can see you wearing a mask Arthur and its all my fault. The last time I truly saw you smile was back in World War Two when you saved me. _

_It's funny actually if I think about it. I wanted to become you're hero, sure I would save your ass from time to time. But when it really came down to the count you were the one saving me. Looking back at the day when we traded ID tags, it proved to me that you could handle yourself just fine. That you never really needed a hero, you just didn't want to be alone_

_If I could I would take everything back just to stop hurting you, I never wanted to upset you_

_I just want to by your side Arthur_

_But if you don't want to see me again and if you hate me, I understand. The stuff I did to you was pretty shitty._

_I'm sorry Arthur, for everything. _

_Alfred_

England couldn't believe what he was reading. The tears he tried holding back, finally started to fall onto the paper. All this time he thought America hated him when really he just wanted to make him proud.

America started to stir as he heard movement nearby, thinking it was a burglar he stayed as quite as possible, but when he looked up he found he couldn't see much. Someone had taken his glasses off, he also realised someone had put a blanket on him when sleeping. So the person wasn't out to get him. Once alarm had vanished, quietly he grabbed for his glasses and put them on. Blinking a couple of times to adjust his sight he was surprised to see Arthur in his house. He believed he was dreaming.

'_**Why is Arthur in my house? I thought he was mad at me!"**_

Then his eyes fell upon the letter in his hands and then America realised it wasn't a dream and began to pale, he couldn't see Arthurs face but by the way he was standing he didn't look happy. This was his chance to apologise. He stood and with a deep breath began to talk.

"**I really am sorry Ig-Arthur! You know I never meant to hurt you Right? I shouldn't of said those things! I shouldn't of acted like a kid I just want you to be proud and I'm sorry Arthur…."**

This successfully made the Brit jump as he thought Alfred was still asleep so he spun around to face him. Showing his tear stained face which made the American flinch and feel guilty in return.

"**Arthur don't cry! I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…." **America started to panic; his plan backfired, what was he going to do he didn't plan for this he…

"**SHUT UP YOU GIT!"**

Alfred stopped mid flow into his panicked rant and stared at the Brit wide eyed waiting for him to speak again.

"**Sure you broke my heart but I could never hate you Alfred!"**

"**huh…" **Arthur cut him off before he could continue. Leaving Al confused.

"**My heart will always belong to you Al, the thought of abandoning you….I could never do such a thing. How could you think that. You're the most important person in the world to me. Sure we fight and fall out but that's just who we are, that will never change. I have made peace with the war of independence and now I understand it better, thanks to your letter. **

**Alfred you never had to become my Hero because….well you already were my hero. I never truly knew what loving and caring for someone was like before I met you. I was alone and the only thing I thought I needed was power, I hated my life. But then you came along and saved my broken heart, you made my days brighter you taught me how to love someone unconditionally. You didn't need to do all that for my approval, I was already proud of you and what you've become. I'm still proud of you to this day. I will always fight for you Alfred, always. **As the rant went on Arthurs rage started to calm down as he saw the hurt look of his precious American.

"**But then why are you crying?" **Alfred's voice came out nothing more than a whisper.

"***sigh* Because this letter made me realise I wasn't the only one hurting from that time. I should have never made you feel like you needed to protect me at that age, you were just a child, it just shown me how grown up you actually are. It made me realise how much I was hurting YOU…. I'm sorry too not only for yesterday I should of realised you had your own problems and shouldn't of pushed you. **B**ut I'm also sorry for all the pain and misery I caused you I should of never drived you to think you need to grow up quickly, I'm sorry for spoiling your child hood and….Alfred don't cry."**

While Arthur was ranting the 101 things he could apologise for he never noticed Alfred beginning to cry until he saw him standing there rubbing at his eyes constantly as tears fell unchecked.

"**I can't help it! You started crying first! I've-I've just wanted to say sorry for you for so long now..that…that…"**

Arthur pulled the American into a hug rubbing small circles into his back as he tried to calm him down as he willed his own tears come to a stop.

"**Shhh its ok, I didn't realise this affected you as much as it did me. There there everything is going to be alright now, don't cry."**

Alfred grabbed on tighter to the smaller man not wanting to let go as sobs racked his shoulders. Both relieved it was finally out in the open. They didn't need to say much more after as this moment said it all. As there apologies accounted for everything from silly little arguments to things that would scar the other. They both stood there in silence until Al finally calmed down.

"**Sorry, I lost my cool there for a minute. I never realised how upset all this actually made me feel." **A humourless chuckle escaped his lips as he fanned a hand through his hair, embarrassed of his little display.

"**It's alright poppet, it's obvious you have bottled it up for a long time." **Arthur started to wipe away his and Al's tears. Both stood there awkwardly they never really shared their emotions with someone before and not to this extent.

"**mmmm oh yeah I almost forgot. Here you must of dropped this yesterday."**

America presented the other his dog tags, a small smile on his face. As he tied it around Arthurs neck making the smaller man blush once more.

"**I never knew you kept them" **Alfred marvelled.

"**Of course I did git, there important to me, 'just like you'…..I see you still wear yours."**

"**Yup I never take them off" **America said this as he showed his brightest smile.

"…**..You know Al I will always fight for you, don't you?"**

"**Mm-mm I do now and Arthur you know I will always come back to ya no matter what! I will always be by your side cus I never truly left did I?"**

"**haha no I suppose you didn't and I promise I will never leave your side again, because really we are both just as lonely as each other. I mean..well you know what I mean" **both stood there in silence not really knowing where to take this conversation until Alfred spoke up.

"**Stay!"**

"**huh?"**

"**Will you stay with me tonight? I heard there's a storm coming, I cant have you stuck out in that weather cus of me, and well….I don't want to be on my own!"**

Arthur stood there looking at the person he cared so much about, a smile gracing his lips at the thought of spending time with him.

"**Well I don't see why not" **he breathed with a shrug his smile getting brighter.

"**SWEET" **America fist pumped into the air not only because Arthur was staying but because he was smiling. Arthur shook his head at the younger ones antics.

"**I really missed seeing you smile Artie, and well…. I missed you too" **America said gingerly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"**Yes,*ahem* well I-I missed you too Al." **he tried to hide the smile spreading across Arthurs face but the weight of getting it all off his chest was finally gone finally making him feel invincible.

"**Soooo what happens now?"** America asked once he calmed down.

"**To be honest I don't know! Take it one step at a time I guess, see where it takes us."**

"…**Yeah ok, sounds good… Would you like some breakfast cus I don't know about you but I'm starved."**

"**haha yes I wouldn't mind having something to eat."**

And with that Alfred dragged Arthur into the kitchen, both cooking breakfast together.(well mainly America cooked but he made the Brit feel like he helped) And for the first time in years both nations were genuinely smiling and laughing, knowing everything was looking up. And who knows what the future will hold for them but for now both are happy knowing that there is no more hatred between them and that they were no longer alone. All thanks to a letter.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

**So that's it. I originally only intended to have America write a letter but then this whole thing with the dog tags came in, and I wanted an original backstory for the important objects that meant so much to them, and yada yada yada (it was going to be the wooden toy solider but meh). Oh and if you want to know what the super bad argument was about that forced America to apologise I will leave it to your imagination, same with either them reuniting as brothers or more, wink wink nudge nudge. **

**So yeah I hope you liked the added twist that was never meant to be.**

**I was having second thoughts on this story but decided to post it all thanks to the lovely fanfic writer 'No Pain No Gain' as after reading her fic 'Daylight' (seriously go check it out if you're a UKUS fan it's awesome) I've decided to update most of my fanfics (check out my profile to find more fics from moi).**

**Anyway comment, favourite ect oh and please send it to friends I would really appreciate it.**

**So see yall next time.**

**Ciao xx**

**Flying Mint Bunny- Gemzstone does not own Hetalia or make profit from this story, it is just for your entertainment so please enjoy XD**


End file.
